The present invention is to provide a movable lamp stand, which make use of the relative constraint between revolving shafts and a rope to let the driven rod of the driving mechanism change the position of the illuminator.
In regular desk lamps, the projecting position adjustment of the lamp is normally made by turning a holder to drive a link rod to displace so as to change the position of the illuminator. This adjusting method provides poor accuracy. Further, after a certain period of operation, the link rod is easy to get loose, and the adjustment will become in applicable.
FIG. 2A is a fragmentary perspective detailed view of a portion of FIG. 2.
FIG. 2B is a fragmentary perspective detailed view of another portion of FIG. 2.
In order to settle said problems, a better driving and adjusting method is applied in the present invention, to let revolving shafts control the displacement of the lamp stand. The actuating rod of the driving mechanism is adjusted by means of a holder and a handle, while the driven rod of the driving mechanism is adjusted by means of the traction of a rope through the revolving shafts.